The Ed-Sitters
by tailsdollsminion
Summary: Cast: Ed Edd (Double D) Eddy Johnny Rolf Rolf's Baby Cousin (Baby)


Cast:

Ed

Edd (Double D)

Eddy

Johnny

Rolf

Rolf's Baby Cousin (Baby)

*Rolf's house, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Baby appears*

Rolf: Okay, Ed boys, Rolf has to go grocery shopping for Rolf's family dinner. While Rolf does that, Rolf needs you to babysit his cousin, who is only 1 year old, and feed all of his animals. And don't screw up, or Rolf isn't paying you Ed boys.

Edd: What if I do a good job but Ed and Eddy don't?

Rolf: Then, Rolf will only pay you.

Edd: Okay, I will try to keep Ed and Eddy out of trouble.

Rolf: Okay, see ya, Ed boys, and remember… DON'T SCREW UP! Alright, bye.

*Rolf leaves house, closing door*

Eddy: Alright guys, you want to order snacks?

Edd: But… we don't have any money?

Eddy: Rolf's piggybank is just sitting right there, asking me to take some money out.

Ed: Great idea, Eddy!

Edd: If Rolf finds out that we took his money, he will be angry!

Eddy: Yeah, yeah. Why don'tcha go feed his animals, Double D?

Edd: Alright, Eddy, but don't spend any of his money.

*Edd leaves to feed barnyard animals*

*Eddy smashes Rolf's piggybank and takes money*

*Eddy picks up phone and dials numbers*

*phone mumbles*

Eddy: Hi, yes, I would like to order a few pizzas. One pizza with pepperoni, and one pizza with everything except anchovies on it. Alright, thanks.

*Eddy hangs up*

Eddy: Well, Ed, we have a few pizzas coming our way.

*Edd walks back in*

Edd: Eddy, did you order anything?

Eddy: No, of course not!

Edd: Okay.

Baby: *cries*

Eddy: Oh come on! The baby has to cry?

Ed: *sniffs* something smells good!

Eddy: That's not a good sign. Get your protection suits, Double D!

*Edd and Eddy run away from the Baby*

*Edd and Eddy come back in wearing radiation suits*

Edd: Looks like the baby's diaper needs to be changed.

Baby: *cries*

Eddy: Gross, I'm not touching it!

*Edd grabs diaper with grapple stick*

*Edd tries throwing it away, but it accidentally touches Eddy*

Ed: EDDY SMELLS GOOD! LET ME SMELL HIM!

*Ed lands on Eddy, Eddy's radiation suit's mask falls off*

Eddy: *sniffs* Agh! That is the worst thing I've ever smelled! *faints*

*Baby stops crying, starts laughing*

*diaper falls on Eddy's face*

*Edd puts new diaper on Baby*

*knock on door*

*Ed and Edd answer door*

Johnny: Hi, Ed! Hi, Double D! I was wondering, do you guys want to watch a monster movie with me and Plank?

Edd: Why did you come here to talk to us about watching a movie at Rolf's house?

Johnny: Well, I thought Rolf was home and he wanted to watch one, but you guys can watch a movie if you want.

Edd: Well, we are kind of busy babysi—

Ed: MONSTER MOVIE! MONSTER MOVIE!

Johnny: Sure, Ed! This one is called the Vonster from Outer Space!

Ed: LET'S WATCH IT, JOHNNY!

*Johnny turns on TV, puts in movie*

*roars and screams are heard on the TV*

Ed: I'M THE VONSTER! RAWRAAAA!

Johnny: What's that, Plank? You think this movie is cheesy? Okay!

*shows TV screen, giant caterpillar in black and white is shown*

Johnny: You know, Ed, the Vonster looks like he's from a book I've read when I was 5 years old.

Ed: *stands up* I'm the Vonster! I'm the Vonster!

Edd: Ed, you're scaring the baby with your noise and your movie!

*knock on door*

*Edd answers door*

*pizza guy stands at door, you can only see his legs and arms*

*gives pizzas to Edd, shuts door*

Edd: EDDY!

*Eddy comes in, shriveled up, with dirty diaper on head*

Eddy: Wh… what… is… it… Double… D…? *faints*

Ed: YUM YUM! IT'S SOME PIZZA!

Johnny: Yay! Me and Plank LOVE pizza!

*Ed and Johnny sit down watching TV, eating pizza*

Edd: Guys, I need help to take care of the baby! He is really hard to take care of!

*Edd gets book off shelf*

*Ed, Edd and Johnny put Baby in crib*

Edd: Alright, this is a classic book I heard when I was your age, little Rolf's cousin.

Ed: Hurry up, Double D! I want to hear it!

Edd: Once upon a time…

*time passes*

Edd: …and they all lived happily ever after. The end.

*baby, Ed and Johnny falls asleep*

*knocks on door*

*Edd answers door, Rolf is outside*

Rolf: Hello, Double D! How is Rolf's cousin doing?

*sees baby, Ed, Johnny asleep, Eddy asleep shriveled up*

Rolf: Ed boys! Johnny-boy! Get up!

*Ed and Johnny wake up*

*Ed takes dirty diaper off Eddy's head, puts it on his own head*

Ed: Something smells good! *sniffs diaper on his head*

Rolf: Ed boys! What are you doing, lying on the ground when you're supposed to be babysitting?! Except you, Double D! You did great! And Johnny, what are you doing in Rolf's house?!

Johnny: I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me, but you weren't home, so I watched it with Ed.

Rolf: Only Double D is going to be paid. *gives money to Edd* Ed, Johnny, get out!

*Ed and Johnny leaves with the movie*

*shriveled Eddy crawls to Rolf*

Eddy: Give… m…me… money…R…Rolf…

Rolf: No. You were lazy on the job, so I will not pay you—

*Rolf sees smashed piggybank*

Rolf: ED BOY!

Eddy: Wh… what…?

Rolf: YOU TOOK MY MONEY IN ORDER TO EAT PIZZA! AND YOU LEFT THE BOXES AS A MESS IN MY LIVING ROOM! ED BOY…

Rolf: YOU WILL BE WORKING FOR ME FOR 2 WEEKS TO PAY OFF YOUR DEBT! NOW CLEAN THIS UP, EDDY!

Eddy: *gets up, now better* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*time passes*

*Eddy sets up table for Rolf's family dinner*

Eddy: This stinks! I hate this so much!

Edd: Isn't this nice, being praised for working hard and punishing the lazy?

Rolf: Yes, yes it is.

THE END


End file.
